Gil's Very Serious Problem
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: Gil tries beer for the very first time but ends up drinking it regularly. Will the guppies and Mr. Grouper make him stop? Or will he become an alcoholic for the rest of his life? Rated T for alcohol consumption.
1. Gil Starts Drinking

Gil's Problem

**A/N: Something you should keep in mind while you read this story is that all the guppies are the same age as they are in the show. If you find the idea of preschoolers consuming alcohol offensive, I apologize in advance. This was an idea I came up with on the spot and I apologize for not making them older. This is the first really edgy and risque Bubble Guppies story that I've ever written. If you finish reading this story and find it very offensive, I will no longer write edgy stories. **

This was a special weekend for Gil. He was visiting his aunt, uncle, and cousins. However, Gil's cousin Brad was a troublemaker. He had recently began drinking. After a long day of visiting, Brad pulled Gil aside.

"Hey, Gil. Follow me," Brad whispered mysteriously.

Rather than being suspicious, Gil was instead curious of what Brad was up to. They went behind the house.

"Yes?" Gil wonders.

Brad pulls out a brown glass bottle.

"Try it," Brad said.

"What is it?" Gil asks.

"It's beer," Brad explains.

"I thought that was for grown ups," Gil says.

"Just try it," Brad urged while shoving the bottle toward Gil.

With no way out, Gil took the bottle and drank the beer.

"Mmm, that tastes good," Gil says.

That following Monday, Gil went to school.

"Hi Gilly," Molly said lovingly.

"Hi Molls," Gil said.

"How was your weekend?" Molly asks.

"I made a discovery, but I can't talk about it until after school," Gil explains.

After school, Gil and Molly swam home together.

"Wait, we're not going home yet. I have to stop somewhere," Gil says.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Molly says.

They head to a nearby shopping center. Gil enters a store while Molly waits outside. 5 seconds later, Gil comes out with a beer bottle.

"Uh, Gilly. What is that?" Molly said cautiously as she pointed to the beer bottle.

"This? Oh, it's nothing," Gil said. He opened the bottle and drank some of the beer. Gil belches louder than Molly ever heard.

"Oop. 'Scuse me," Gil said as he continued drinking the beer.

Molly was shocked. She knew that there was only one thing that could make people burp that loud. Alcohol.

"Gilly! That's beer! You're drinking beer!" Molly yelled.

Gil stopped drinking and wiped his mouth.

"Yes, Molly. I know I'm drinking beer," Gil said. He continued drinking it.

Molly was perplexed that Gil was still drinking it.

"GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE!" Molly shouted as she tried to take the bottle from her boyfriend.

"No, Molly. It's too yummy!" Gil said as he pushed her back.

He quickly drank what was left of the beer. By the time Molly snatched the bottle, it was empty.

"Gilly, how...how could you?" Molly said with a concerned look on her face.

"I can explain. See, my cousin Brad, who's a bit of a troublemaker, made me try some beer over the weekend and...yeah that's it," Gil explains.

"I...I just don't believe it," Molly said as she put her hand on the side of her head.

"Look, Molls. It's not a big deal. I _just started _drinking," Gil says.

"Well I want you to stop," Molly said.

"I will stop. Just...not right away. Molly, can you promise me something?" Gil said.

"Promise me you won't tell ANYONE about this. Please, Molly. I don't want to get in trouble," Gil pleaded.

"Well...ok, Gilly," Molly said hesitantly.

"Aw, thanks sweetie. You're the best," Gil said. He put both his hands on both of Molly's cheeks, kissed her forehead, and swam home.

Molly picked up the empty beer bottle from the ground and stared at it. Gil's smart. Surely he'll come to his senses and stop drinking, Molly hoped. She threw the bottle in the garbage and swam home.


	2. Drinking More

Unfortunately, Gil didn't stop. He started to drink one beer before school and one beer after school. He basically went to school drunk.

"Good morning *hic* everyone," Gil said, trying to cover up the fact he drank a beer.

"It's just hiccups. He isn't drunk," Molly thought to herself.

"Do you need help curing your hiccups, Gil?" Oona asks.

"Hiccups? *hic* Oh, my hiccups. Uh, no thank you," Gil said.

The next day, Gil came to school after drinking one full beer and half of another beer.

"Hi, Gil," Goby said, smiling at his best friend.

"Hey, Goby! What's *burp* shakin, bacon?" Gil said, his speech slightly slurred.

"You ok, Gil?" Deema asks.

"Oh sure. I just had a big break *burp* breakfast this morning. No biggie, ziggy," Gil slurred.

"Oh, no, Gilly..." Molly said quietly to herself. She knew he was drunk, but she paid no attention.

Gil started to sober up right after lunch. The guppies were drawing pictures in the classroom. Gil drew a picture of a beer bottle, but he didn't label it so that it read "beer". Oona and Nonny approached him.

"Um, Gil?" Oona asks.

Gil, assuming that Oona and Nonny will know that he's drawing a beer, quickly uses his arm to cover his drawing.

"What do you want?" Gil said, somewhat paranoid.

"Woah, no need to snap at us Gil," Nonny said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Sorry. So, what's up?" Gil asks.

"We wanted to know why you were acting so weird this morning," Oona says.

"Weird? Weird how?" Gil said, clearly not remembering he had been drinking a few hours earlier.

"Weird as in you used terms like 'what's shakin' bacon?' and 'no biggie, ziggy'," Nonny explained.

Gil started to remember that, but he needed an excuse as to why he was doing that.

"Oh, that. I was, uh...trying new vocabulary," Gil said.

"Oh. It seemed pretty random to me," Nonny says.

"Yeah, I agree," Oona says.

As you'd expect, Gil bought another beer on his way home. Of course he was very cautious in that he made sure his parents and older sister Annette never knew he'd been drinking.

The next morning, he came to school after drinking TWO beers. He was clearly drunk.

"Hey, Goby. How's it going up in the hood! (singing) Y'all gon' make me lose my mind, up in here, up in here!" Gil slurred.

The other guppies looked at him with worried and confused expressions. Gil turned to Deema.

"Yo, Deema! How's it goin' sister sledge!" Gil slurred.

Molly covered her face and tried to keep herself from crying. "Gilly..." she mumbled.

Suddenly, Gil let out a large belch right in Nonny's face. Nonny held his nose and fanned the smell away.

Just like the day before, Gil sobered up after eating lunch. The other guppies avoided him the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Gil left but everybody else stayed behind. Molly could not keep Gil's secret any longer. She approached Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Grouper..." Molly began to say.

"Yes?" Mr. Grouper said.

The other guppies showed up.

"Ok, Molly. What the heck is up with Gil?" Deema asks, "He's been acting weird lately."

"Yeah. He's been talking in a weird way and saying things he doesn't normally say," Goby said.

"This is bugging me. What's with him?" Oona asks.

"Well, you see..." Molly began.

"Today he burped in my face. That's not allowed!" Nonny said kind of angrily.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you," Molly said.


	3. The Intervention

It was Friday. Gil came to school after drinking THREE beers and has another bottle in his backpack. When he comes into the school, he sees that everybody is holding a piece of paper and there's a big sign in red letters saying "Intervention".

"Hey! What up, snoop dogs! How are y'all brothas and sistas?" Gil slurred, as he was hammered. (A/N: Hammered is another word for drunk).

"Gil. This is an intervention," Mr. Grouper said in a completely serious tone.

"An inter-what? *burp*" Gil slurred.

"An intervention. That means we're all going to tell you why you shouldn't drink anymore," Nonny explains.

Gil was silent. He just stood still as everybody was trying to convince him to stop his habit.

"I'll go first," Goby said as he swam up to Gil and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, you're my best friend. And the last thing I want is to see your life get destroyed by drinking. You're too young for that, man," Goby said as he looked Gil straight in the eye.

"I"m next," Nonny says.

Goby swims away from Gil and Nonny swims closer to Gil.

"Look, Gil. Drinking beer doesn't make you cool, it just makes you stupid. And I'm not saying that to be mean, I'm telling you the truth," Nonny says sternly.

It was Oona's turn to talk to Gil.

"Gil, I've seen the way grownups act when they are drunk and it scares me. I don't want to see you act like that," Oona says in a tone that's kind of sad but not to the point of crying.

It was Deema's turn to tell Gil what she thinks.

"Geez, Gil. How could you drink that stuff? Beer looks pretty gross, and judging by you constantly burping and Nonny holding his nose after you burped in his face, it probably smells gross. You've got bad taste in drinks, buddy," Deema said.

Gil smiled a smile that made Deema step back a bit because it looked creepy to her.

Molly and Mr. Grouper glanced at each other. Molly gestured for Mr. Grouper to go next so she can go last. Mr. Grouper swim close to Gil.

"Gil, drinking alcohol leads to a lot of serious damage to your body. It hurts your liver, which is really important. It also hurts your brain. You don't need all those medical problems, especially as young as you are," Mr. Grouper said.

Gil responded to Mr. Grouper addressing alcohol related medical problems by carelessly folding his arms across his chest.

Molly was the last one to approach Gil.

"Hey, sexy lady," Gil slurred.

Molly didn't respond to that at all and just continued on to her speech.

"I've heard that people get in a lot of trouble with beer. Would you want the police to come and put you away because you drink beer? I sure wouldn't. So please stop, Gilly. I'm asking nicely," Molly said while trying to fight back tears.

Everybody backed away to see how Gil will react.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE ALL LIARS! BEER IS WONDERFUL!" Gil yelled while pulling the beer out of his backpack.

Molly, Goby, and Mr. Grouper tried to restrain Gil.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! GO!" Gil screamed. He smacked Goby across the face so hard he fell back.

This was too much for Oona, so she started crying. Nonny held her in his arms trying to comfort her while Deema rushed to Goby's aid.

"GILLY!" Molly shouted.

Gil broke free from Molly and Mr. Grouper's grasp and drank the beer like he was drinking water.

Gil started to feel dizzy and started stumbling around.

"Nighty-night," Gil slurred. He threw up and passed out on the floor.

The very next morning, Gil opened his eyes to see his mother, father, and older sister Annette standing above him.

"Ohhhh, I feel horrible," Gil whined.

Annette pulled Gil up. He looked all around the room. He glanced at Oona who was sniffling as Nonny handed her more tissue. He also saw Goby rub his face where Gil hit him.

Annette turned Gil's head toward the place where he threw up.

"Eww!" Gil said in disgust, "What happened here?"

Molly, Deema, and Mr. Grouper explained everything.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Gil said in horror.

"Well, lil' bro. This is what's called a hangover," Annette explained.

"Well, I learned my lesson," Gil said.

"You're not off the hook, Mister! You're grounded for two weeks!" Mrs. Bertrand said sternly.

"Aww," Gil pouted.


End file.
